


Jared Appreciation Day

by IambicKentameter



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: 6x01, Fluff, I love these dorks, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, hacker hostel, ish, jared being appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: After Richard comes back from addressing congress, he has a relization.Or: We just want Jared to feel the appreciation he deserves.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Jared Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

> EEp! My first ever Jarrich Fic! I'm excited to join the fandom, you guys are.... so wholesome and wonderful. I've blown through the first 8 pages of results in the completed Jarrich tag on AO3, so I figured it was high time I contributed!
> 
> Unbeta'd

Jared’s heart did not easily grow weary, but after a weekend away from Richard for the weekend, then the surprise party gone wrong, then the subsequent missed meeting on Jared’s part, his heart was starting to wane.

Perhaps, his greatest fear was coming true: His relationship with Richard really wasn’ any more personal than a coffee pot adjacent chat.

He decided to test the waters a bt, with his ‘emotional abstinence’ routine, no matter how much it hurt. Perhaps he could extrapolate his ‘trick’ to his heart as well. Yes. And that could provide him with a new distraction technique as well! Figuring out how one would do that with one’s heart, that is.

Jared was distracting himself quite efficiently when Richard knocked on his office door, then invited himself in.

“Oh, hello Richard! How are you this morn-”

“I’m alright, can I borrow you?”

Jared stood up quickly, chair clattering to the floor behind him. “Oh  _ hell yes!” _

“It’s got to be for the rest of the day so… wrap up whatever you’re doing and come with me.”

“Anything for my captain.”

~*~

Richard insisted on covering Jared’s eyes on the way out of the car, to ensure it was, indeed, a surprise.

“Richard, I’m unsure what your ‘surprise’ has to do with Pied Piper?”

Richard ignored him, too focused on his struggle with the door handle. “Shit, uh, I can’t open the door and cover your eyes at the same time, so just, uh, keep them closed, okay?”

Jared nodded, squeezing them shut as the door swung open in front of him.

“O-okay! Open up!”

He obeyed, to find… the Hostel?”

He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. “Richard, what…”

“I asked Big Head to let us use it for the night.” He shuffled around Jared enough to present the empty living room, sans TV and all. “You were feeling a bit nostalgic, so U thought… maybe we could order a pizza and watch a movie at the ol’ hostel!” Richard scratched the back of his neck contemplatively. “I kinda thought he’d leave the furniture, though…”

Jared gasped, a hand flying to his mouth in shock and awe. 

“I guess I could pull out some blankets, maybe rig up my laptop to-”

Jared cut him off with a hug, nearly knocking him over with the force of it.

“Jared! What the hell?”

“You did all this? For me?”

“All this? It’s an empty room, Jared.” He chuckled absently. “But we can make the most out of it. We always did.”

Jared managed to find a mattress pad and some extra sheets that they splayed over the living room floor while Richard set up his laptop, flicking through HBO for something to watch.

Richard was saying something about the suck ass UI of HBO’s site when the pizza guy came, one pepperoni and one gluten free vegan with pineapple in tow. Richard had ordered them over an hour ago, knowing that Jared’s order would take twice as long.

Their makeshift picnic blanket was less than comfortable, but they made it work.

Richard could only wait halfway through the movie and three-fourths of the way through his pizza before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jared,” Richard managed to choke out. “There’s something… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

Jared tried to pull himself away from the screen, his elbows propping up his chin, but failed. “What is it, Richard?” He asked, not looking away from the screen.

“Jared, it’s been a little… rough, with all the new hires, and the new space, and then that thing with congress, and… I really appreciate everything you do. Not just the stuff at the office either, you do… so much for me… he paused, realized Jared still wasn’t paying attention and tapped the space bar so the other would finally give him the time of day.

“Richard, What are you-”

“Jared, I’m trying to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Jared’s brain short circuited. All he could do was stare at Richard, mouth agape and eyes wide. “Wh-wh-I-huh?”

“I’m in love with you, Jared.” He repeated. “I learned this weekend that… I  _ can  _ live without you. I’ve thought for so long that if you just up and left, I’d die of malnutrition or something. But this weekend, all by myself, handling my own travel… that I  _ Can _ live without you. But in that realization I felt this… crushing loneliness, because even if I can live without you, I realised… I didn’t want to.”

He finally looked up to meet Jared’s eyes, and the moment he did so, their lips met, gentle and warm and so, so, soft.

Jared’s fingers wove into his thick, curly hair, pulling him closer, drawing him underneath Jared and his sprawling, protective limbs.

They stayed like this for hours, exploring and caressing. 

They could finish the movie later. For now, Richard wanted,  _ needed _ , to show Jared his devotion, to worship him, to make him feel… appreciated.


End file.
